


We Were Staying In Paris

by nayafanatic



Category: The Bold Type, kadena - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayafanatic/pseuds/nayafanatic
Summary: it’s been Almost two years since Adena laid eyes on the beautiful women laying next to her. The story of how a a restaurant changed both of their lives. Musician Kat! Slow Burn fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little kadena fanfiction that popped into my head. Hope you like it! Depending on the feed back i get i'll decide if i want to continue it or not becauseeee im not really a writer but i really wanted to try you know? So here goes nothing!   
> \---  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZEFzhWDfnw - where i got the idea for Kat Singing.

November 8, 2019

It was almost two in the morning when adena finally put down her book that was filled with poems. She quietly groaned looking at the clock, had it really been that late? As she began to lay down have another try at actually sleeping she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and smile almost instantly appeared on her face. “Dena go to sleep, you’ve been up waaay to long.” Kat whispered with a hint of rasp in her voice from her prior sleep as she pulled adena closer. “I’m sorry eshgham, I hope I didn’t wake you.” She said with a soft smile as she snuggled into the crook of Kats neck. “mmm you might have but I’m fine, are you okay?” Kat asked as she sleepy rubs her eyes. " I'm fine kat." Adena smiled and kiss her girlfriends temple. " Go back to sleep." 

"mmm, only if you sleep too." She said turning on her back and wrapping her arms around Adena, eyes still closed. Adena nuzzled her head into the crook of kats neck and closed her eyes. Thoughts raced through her head. Adena thinks about how she and Kat met and Sometimes she still can’t believe the way that Kat fell into her life, in month and exactly 3 days, it will be the anniversary of the day that she and Kat first met. As Adena drifts off to sleep she can’t help but think about their crazy journey of love.

December 11 2017 

Sooo,” Adena said as she sat across from her girlfriend Coco while scanning the menu she and in her hands. They were at some fancy restaurant that she had never been to and we’re sitting in an awkward silence that Adena found very uncomfortable. “How is everything?” Adena tried to stir up conversation. She and Coco’s relationship had hit a very low point, they dont talk like they use to, they don’t laugh at the things they use to, and their days are usually filled with arguing. Adena knows they hit rock bottom but Coco, Coco want to keep at it, she feels that they can fix their relationship and rise together but Adena knows better, but she also knows that she still does have some type of love for Coco so if she thinks that they can fix it, Adena should at least try right? So as another attempt that will most likely fail, Coco reserved seats for her and Adena at one of the most expensive restaurants in Paris called “Scarlet”. This place was very popular with tourist because of all their types of food and they usually had a show to go along with dinner. She and Coco tried to make small conversation until their food came and the lights began to dim.

Adena whispered softly “So, what kind of show is it usually?” She asked coco as couple of lights lit up towards the stage in he middle of the dining area of Scarlet. She noticed a white piano and looked around for whoever was supposed to be performing. “Huh?" Coco said not paying much attention, causing Adena to repeat her question. " Oh I’m not, I know it’s a singer.” Coco said shrugging and focusing more on the phone in her lap than Adena or the show that was about to start. 

Adena rolled her eyes a bit and looked at the stage. She noticed a fair skinned girl with some of the curliest hair she’s ever seen. This woman was wearing a silver sequence form fitting dress. She walked up onto the short stage in her floor touching dress and tapped the mike to check it. Adena Couldn’t do much but stare as the women began to speak. “ Um hey guys,” The women chuckled softly, a chuckle that made Adena smile slightly. “I’m Kat Edison and I’ll be your show for the night.” She smiled as the crowd applaud softly. “This song is Called closer, I’m sure you guys have heard it, but this is my spin on it, and I hope you guys like it.” She finished as she sat down on the piano bench and cleared her throat a bit. For some reason Adena couldn’t take her eyes off of the women, she hadn’t even touched her food because she was so focused on the women in front of her. Adena reminded her self of the women’s names. Kat Edison’s, it had a nice ring to it. 

Kats fingers slowly skimmed the pianos keys until she found the right one and started playing a slowed down melody to the song closer. 

“I was doing just fine before I met, I drank to much but I’m ok”

“Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them, But I hope I never see them again”

Adena concentrated on every single action that was made by Kat. She noticed how long she dragged different words, how well the piano enhanced the slow version of this song, and how Kat sang every word with passion. 

“So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover, That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder”

“Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole, From your roommate back in Boulder.”

“We ain't ever getting older, No, We ain’t never getting older.” 

Adena had no words for how she felt right now. She doesn’t know why this women singing in front of her had more of impact on her emotions than the women sitting next to her. The song soon was coming to an end, and Adena felt something tugging at her heart as Kat sang with such passion and volume. She sang with soemthing so beautiful that she feels like she hasn’t heard before. 

“If we go down, that we go down together, we were staying Paris, we were staying in Paris.”

With that, the song ended and the crowed applauded. “Adena? Are you ok?” Coco asked Adena as the lights lit back up slowly. Adena hadn’t noticed that she’d been crying, she quickly wiped her face and excused her self to the bathroom. The bathroom door opened and closed just a fast. Adena looked at her self in the mirror and tried to figure out what was going on with her, with her relationship, with her life. What was she doing? She covered her eyes and begin to cry softly. “ Adena?” Coco said slowly walking into the bathroom, staring at her girlfriend. “I can’t do this Coco, I’m to tired, I’m exhausted of trying, and I just can’t, anymore” Coco furrowed her brow and swallowed. “Adena, please. Not here, not now.” Coco pleaded shaking her head, blinking her eyes to clear them of her own tears that were ready to spill.

Adena sigh softly and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she stood up straight and turned towards coco. “I’m sorry, but..” she said shaking her head. “But I’m done Coco.” She said as more tears streamed down her face. She wanted to say more but maybe this wasn’t the right place, she wanted to tell coco about how neglected she felt, about her she was never paid any attention, about how cruel it was that it was to be manipulated into staying in a dead relationship by Coco, but she couldn’t, not now. As coco stormed Adena turned towards the mirror again and wiped her face once more as she heard a bit of commotion outside of the bathroom. “Hey, excuse me but you need to watch where you’re going” she heard someone say with a bit of attitude. Than she heard Coco yell something in French and she couldn't help but giggle a bit. The singing sparkling women walked into the bathroom. Although now she wasn't wearing her sparkling dress. She was in a Jumper which was a bit more causal. 

Adena hadn’t known she was staring until the women was asking her if she was alright and telling her she looked down in the blue. Adena shook her head lightly and mustarded up a slight smile. “ thank you though.” She said cross her arms. She looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were a bit red, and they were starting to puff. She shook her head and turned back “Oh, by the way you’re so beautiful.” Adena realized what she had said and shook her head a bit. “ you’re singing, your singing was so beautiful.” Adena said trying to change the subject mentally slapping her self for what she just said. She's usually alot smoother than this. This made them both chuckle lightly. “Why thank you.” Kat smiled and blushed lightly. “Um yeah, I really took a chance doing a spin on that song, not something that would usually fly with my boss, but I made it work, I think.” Kat said, still smiling lightly. “Oh you definitely did, make it work.” Adena added as it reminded her how she felt, how Kat singing had touched in ways she hadn’t even known was possible. As they talked more the conversation between them flowed so easily, they shared a few light hearted laughs as about five minutes went by. 

“Adena. Adena El-Amin.” She smiled and held out her hand.

“ Kat Edison.” The women smiled and shook Adenas hand. “now if you’ll excuse me, I really really gotta take a pee.” Kat giggles and stepped into the stall. “Yeah you know, that probably was the reason you came in here.” She smiled softly

After Kat came out of the stall Adena mentioned her food was probably waiting for her a the table. "Oh, are you here alone? or like on a date?' Kat smiled as she dried her hands. "Well i was but," Adena told the story of how Her girlfriend, well now ex brought here as a way to try an fix their relationship. She mentioned how Coco basically ignored her the whole time, but she remember to leave out the crying over Kats singing part. "Really? Wow, that's pretty shitty. " Kat frowned as bit, tilting her head. Adena nodded and let out a deep breath. "very." Kat stared at at Adena and smiled a bit. "We'll i have to get back to my dressing room. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. El-Amin." Adena felt her heart sink a bit, she had forgotten where they were for a moment. "Oh, oh yes. Very nice meeting you too Ms. Edison." She smiled and shook Kats hand one last time.


	2. The Power or Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone on tumblr told me to keep going so i will keep trying my hand at this. Feedback and comments are welcome and waaaanted.   
> \-   
> Ha, i didnt proofread this.

November 9, 2019

Adena stood against the doorway of their bedroom of the apartment that she and Kat shared together. She was quietly watching Kat as she scrambled some eggs on the stove. She smiled softly at the thought, Adena’s usually the early bird, Kat can honestly sleep till one in the afternoon if she wanted to, so it was a little odd to see her Girlfriend up and adams before she was. She watched as Kat swayed her hips to the music that’s was lightly playing from her laptop, not to mention she was wearing nothing but a tank top and black lace underwear. Adena Lightly ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she continued to watch. 

“Oh, morning babe, you’re awake.” Adena snapped out of her daze as Kat spoke, she hadn’t even noticed that the song had changed. She smiled as Kat pecked her lips. “Mmm, Good Morning love, you are up early.” Adena finally spoke pecking Kats lips again, but this time holding her closer and a tad bit longer. Adena ran her hands through Kats deep black curls, oh how she loved those curls. She pulled back and looked at her Girlfriend, she saw nothing but beauty and love. Sometimes she wonders how she got so lucky. 

“Well, I wanted to beat you to breakfast for once, it’s about time I learned to use that waffle maker.” Kat chuckled softly and smiled. “I might have burnt a few but, you know a lil dirt don’t hurt.” She said placing her hands on small of Adena back, kissing her lips softly once more. Adena smiled “Aziz-am, your’re going to catch a cold walking around here like that.” She said standing on her tip toes, so she and Kat would be at the same level.  
“mm, I might catch something else while im at it.” Kat said smirking softly, winking at Adena. 

December 18, 2017

It’s been about a week since Adena told Coco that she didn’t want to do whatever it was they were doing anymore. Adena doesn’t even know if she could call what she had with Coco a relationship anymore. Adena was walking down one of the most famous art strips in Paris, something to clear her mind. For some odd reason she couldn’t stop thinking about the Women she met that night at Scarlet. She still didn’t know why the women, Kat, she thinks her name was Kat. Kat Edison to be exact. She couldn’t get Kat Edison out of her brain and she had no reason as to why. 

She sighed softly and looked up at the sky. She wanted to ask Allah what was happening and why. Adena was at a very confusing point in her life right now. Everything was out of whack. She had broken up with Coco which meant she had to go apartment shopping, she was at a hotel for the time being, She has deadlines to meet for her newest project, but she doesn’t feel any sort of muse, she doesn’t have much inspiration at the moment, and its putting a hold on her work.  
She continued to walk down the street until she recognized a gallery, this gallery had featured some of Adenas first pieces of work, which were still up. She remembers how the gallery owner told her much she loved her work, the thought made Adena smile. She remembered how proud of her self she felt. She opened the door to the gallery and stepped inside. When she stepped inside she noticed it was a bit warmer and quickly took her jacket off. 

She walked around the gallery looking at different pieces including her own. She was standing in front of a photograph she took. It was a picture of home, a picture of building that had exploded a few days earlier, rubble everywhere, people still searching for loved ones. The explosion caused by people she wouldn’t like to think about, but she knows she’ll never forget. 

As she turned to move on to the next photograph she felt something knock into her softly, making her stumble on her feet a bit. She looked down and noticed the person had dropped something “ Je suis vraiment désolé - “ { I’m so sorry } she began speaking in French when she looked up and noticed who it was. The women from Scarlet. It was Kat. She felt her heart beat speed up a bit, why was this woman making Adena so nervous? “That means … I’m sorry right? Or something along those lines?” Kat asked her, smiling softly. “I don’t speak to much of the language yet, still trying to figure alooot of it out. I even got the cool duolingo app, and – I’m rambling. Im gunna be quiet now.” She said slightly shaking her head making awkward smile. Maybe Adena made Kat a bit nervous too. 

“You’re Kat, right? From the restaurant?” Adena asked, already knowing the answer. “Yup I sure am, in the flesh,” Kat chuckled as she motioned her hands towards herself. Adena noticed how dress down she was. A pair of simple blue jeans, brown furry winter boots. Adena thinks they were ugg boots, and a brown shimming sweater that fit her just right. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few loose curls hanging. She hadn’t realized she was staring again until she saw Kats lips moving. “and you areeeee, Adena right?”

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Adena asked furrowing her brow a bit. “Adena right?” Kat giggled softly while looking at Adena. Adena and Kat talked in the same spot for a few minutes until Adena asked Kat if she wanted to scan through the rest of the gallery. “Well since you don’t have to get back to your dressing room right now, would you like to view some more pieces with me?” Adena asked, a bit hesitant. “Never thought you’d asked.” Kat answered with a smile and little glint in her eyes, which made Adena weak. 

They talked about all the art that they saw. Adena mentioned to Kat about some of her work being in their, which let to Kat asking tons of questions out of curiosity and interest. Adena told Kat about how she loved what she did, and without she didn’t know where she would be. 

“Wow, that’s pretty amazing.” Kat said nodding, looking at another one of arenas work. “I think that’s Kind of how I feel, when I sing you know? Its like you go someplace else, someplace where no one else is.” She turned to look at Adena. “I know that very all to well.” Adena spoke while nodding her, her and Kat conversed a bit more on the topic of Kat learning French. “So, you’re residing in France, Paris France, and you can barely speak French.” Adena stated, playfully teasing. “Well, coming here was kind like a snap decision, didn’t think some things through. I thought more people here would speak English because of the tourist and stuff, but I was wrong.” She smiled and playfully shoved Adena with her shoulder for teasing her. 

“Plus, I got the app, and it helps, and sometimes it doesn’t. It says it can make me fluent but eh, I’m starting to have my doubts.” Kat said scrunching her face up a bit, shrugging her shoulders. “I could probably be a better teacher than that app.” Adena said jokingly as she and Kat came to the end of the gallery, ending up by the front door once again. “Could you really teach me?” Kat looked at her with a straight face, all seriousness in her voice. Adena didn’t know what to say, she never tried to teach anyone a language before but if it meant being around Kat, like getting to be around her, she’d do anything.

“I mean, I could try. I’m not sure if I would be a great teacher but, we could definably work on it.” She said putting on her jacket and Kat in the face, she started to smile as she watched Kats face light up. “Ohmahgad Yes! Having a real person teach me would be so much better than that stupid app.” She said wrapping her arms around Adena and hugging her which caught Adena off guard. She chuckled softly and hugged back. She an Kat exchanged numbers, so they could get their first lesson set up. Once outside the Gallery Adena waved goodbye to Kat. She hadn’t noticed out late it had gotten, it was dark outside and even colder. Her apartment wasn’t too far so she deiced to keep walking, thinking about Kat. “What a night.” Adena chuckled to herself as she walked.


End file.
